Love Will Find A Way
by AiNoKagayaki
Summary: Syaoran has to leave so Sakura meets with him one last time, with the help of the Cards. [ONESHOT]


Love Will Find A Way

_**Song: Love Will Find A Way from Lion King II Simba's Pride**_

"Sakura?" Syaoran turned around.

The girl behind him smiled sweetly.

"She has something to tell me?" He asked to the clone.

The Mirror nodded and handed her a note.

_Syaoran, I know that you will be leaving Japan tomorrow. I wish to see you one last time. Please meet me under the Cherry Blossom trees. _

_-Kinomoto Sakura-_

"How am I going to get there? " Syaoran asked the girl.

She smiled silently again and gestured towards a miniature hot air balloon with wings that seemed to be floating on its own. Syaoran and the girl climbed onto Float as it carried them to their destination. Soon, Syaoran saw the figure of a young girl standing alone among the Sakura trees. He smiled at her as she waved.

"Thank you Mirror, Float." Sakura thanked her friends as they returned to their card forms.

"Syaoran…I just wanted to see you one last time…before you leave to Hong Kong..." Sakura started to cry as she ran into Syaoran's arms. From her pocket, two beings floated out as the area was filled with a beautiful music.

_**Sakura**_

_**In a perfect world**_

_**One we've never known**_

_**We would never need to face the world alone**_

"I don't want you to leave, Syaoran." Sakura sniffed.

"I know, I don't want to either. But I have to go to complete my training and take my place as the head of the Li clan."

_**They can have the world**_

_**We'll create our own**_

_**I may not be brave or strong or smart **_

_**But somewhere in my secret heart **_

_**I know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere I go**_

_**I'm home**_

_**If you are there beside me**_

"Remember when we confessed our love to each other?" They were sitting down now, watching the cherry blossoms that Flower provided falling around them, like snow.

"Yes. I can't believe you jumped over that big hole."

Sakura giggled, "It was worth it."

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

"Syaoran?"

"Yes?"

"When did you first realize you liked me?"

"Remember when we were stuck in the elevator?"

"I fell into a void, and then I heard you shouting my name."

"That was when I realized…"

"I was your number one?" Syaoran grinned.

"How come you didn't tell me then?"

"I was afraid that you would reject me."

_**Syaoran**_

_**I was so afraid**_

_**Now I realize**_

_**Love is never wrong**_

_**So it never dies**_

"Oh. Like when I confessed to Yukito."

"….Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me then, when you were comforting me?"

"I didn't want you to feel confused. Like I was..."

"Oh."

"Then why did you say it just after we changed the Light and Dark cards?"

"I guess…when I looked into your eyes, I kind of…lost it."

_**There's a perfect world**_

_**Shining in your eyes**_

"Can't you stay in Japan longer?"

"I can't. The elders feel that now is the best time to start my training…and…"

"And what?"

"They feel that I shouldn't be preoccupied while I am training."

"Hoe?"

"I shouldn't have fought so hard for you. I guess they just want to break us apart," Syaoran sighed.

_**Both**_

_**And if only they could feel it too**_

_**The happiness I feel with you**_

They started to sing along with the music.

_**They'd know**_

_**Love will find a way**_

_**Anywhere we go**_

_**We're home**_

_**If we are there together**_

_**Like dark turning into day**_

_**Somehow we'll come through**_

_**Now that I've found you**_

_**Love will find a way**_

The music ended and the area was silent again. "Thank you Song, Voice, Flower." As the cards went back to their original form, everything went back to normal and the ground was littered with cherry blossoms.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me, you'll wait for me."

"Nani?"

"I promise, I'll come back, someday."

"I'll wait for you Syaoran."

"I know, Love Will Find a Way, Sakura."

The lovers smiled as they kissed under the moonlight, hoping that someday, they would meet again.

_Dictionary:_

_Nani?__means What?_


End file.
